1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a semi-automatic machine for inserting the wires in a multi-conductor cable into wire receiving portions of terminals located in two parallel rows in a multi-contact electrical connector. This invention can be used with a standard semi-automatic insertion apparatus to attach wires to connectors having wire-receiving terminals which capture a wire upon movement on the wire laterally of its axis into the wire receiving portions. The adapter which is the subject of this invention is used to dress or position the wires and the cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A semi-automatic insertion apparatus is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,622. Such a standard semi-automatic apparatus can be used with a connector such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,335 or the connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,005. Each of these connectors have terminals with laterally facing wire receiving portions. Wires are attached to these terminals by moving the wire laterally of its axis and into the wire receiving portions.
The semi-automatic insertion apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,622 has a movable carriage for positioning the connector and the cable. The carriage moves parallel to the terminal rows in the connector. Each terminal therefore moves through an insertion station. Insertion punches move into this insertion station along a path transverse to the direction in which the carriage moves. The cable is fixed to the carriage and extends parallel to the terminal rows.